Confesiones de un corazón roto
by Greenboy2008
Summary: Cuando las ilusiones y los sueños se destruyen poco a poco y la inocencia desaparece para ser reemplazada por una fría madurez ¿Es posible juzgar a una persona de insensibilidad cuando no sabemos lo que oculta su corazón? UA
1. Chapter 1

**Confesiones de un corazón roto**

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par revelando a la imponente mujer que atraviesa el pasillo del lujoso hotel. Todas las miradas se centran en ella e incluso se escuchan murmullos de admiración y un joven no se contiene y sale a su encuentro pidiéndole un autógrafo, pero los dos guardaespaldas de negro que van flanqueado a sus costados no lo permiten, sin embargo ella cortésmente agradece y se disculpa sonriéndole, estrechando la mano del chico quien no puede evitar dar un grito de jubilo. Apenas el joven se da la vuelta, la sonrisa en el rostro de ella se desvanece por completo y sigue su camino por el corredor acaparando miradas y arrancando suspiros de los presentes.

_-¿Quién lo diría? _– pensaba ella mientras avanzaba dirigiéndose a un elevador_– Que la niña inocente, torpe, sin talento alguno y que lloriqueaba por todo algún día llegaría a convertirse en una de las artistas mas cotizadas de Japón. Quizás si alguien le hubiese dicho a quienes me conocieron en mi época de adolescente que yo llegaría a ser famosa y admirada seguramente se hubiese reído y dicho algo como: ¿Serena famosa? Seguramente si llega a serlo no será por su inteligencia._

_Y efectivamente, no soy precisamente reconocida por mi saber, eso seria mas propio de mi antigua amiga Ami Mizuno, que seguramente debe haberse convertido en una doctora reconocida, no lo se, hace años que no se nada de ella, así como tampoco se que fue de las demás, no es que me importe, pero algunas veces me pregunto si mis amigas de la juventud llegaron a cumplir los sueños que tenían, y pensar que al igual que ellas yo alguna vez también tuve sueños e ilusiones las cuales poco a poco quedaron reducidas únicamente a eso, simples sueños de adolescente, fantasías que nunca llegaran a realizarse, puesto que mis anhelos fueron destrozados poco a poco hasta convertirse en una dolorosa añoranza que solo me lastimaba cada vez mas. _

_Pero ¿como fue que llegué a convertirme en lo que soy ahora? Pues dicen que las casualidades no existen, pero fue precisamente lo que me sucedió a mi, tropecé con la suerte por simple casualidad._

_Ahora mi nombre aparece en las mas conocidas revistas de moda a nivel internacional, infinidad de diseñadores reconocidos pagan exorbitantes sumas de dinero porque Serenity Tsukino modele aunque sea uno de sus diseños. Es común ver una larga fila de gente que se abarrota en la entrada del cine cuando se estrena una de las películas en la que yo tengo el protagónico o toparse con mi rostro con caracteres luminosos en los espectaculares que abundan por la ciudad._

_Efectivamente, mi nombre artístico es ese, Serenity Tsukino, el nombre que adopté cuando decidí dejar atrás mi pasado, cuando dejé de ser la insignificante Serena Tsukino, la niña tonta que todo mundo creía que nunca podría llegar lejos por si misma, la estúpida y débil que murió el día en que me convertí en una mujer._

_Alguna vez imaginé en ser famosa, admirada y conocida, como toda chica de 14 años llega a pensarlo cuando ve en televisión a alguna cantante famosa en un concierto donde el publico la ovaciona con fervor o inmortalizada en las fotografías de una revista de modas encarnando la perfección, deslizándose sobre una pasarela luciendo un vestido de ensueño. ¿Quién no se ha imaginado o deseado vivir una experiencia similar? Recuerdo que otra de mis amigas en ese entonces Mina Aino, siempre quiso ser una cantante o quizás una actriz, muchas veces yo compartía la misma ilusión con ella, pero quizás no con la misma intensidad ¿Qué pensaría ella si supiera que inconscientemente yo llegué a realizar su sueño? ¿Me odiaría? ¿Y si me odiara, me importaría? Pues no_

_Veo mi reflejo en los espejos del pasillo mientras avanzo, una mujer alta y rubia me devuelve la mirada, aun uso el peinado que siempre me ha caracterizado, la diferencia es que ahora cuando me ven nadie se burla y me dice odango como solía hacerlo Rei Hino, si bien quizás antes podría verse ridículo en mi, ahora es mi sello distinción, he visto como las niñas se peinan igual que yo cuando van a las firmas de mis autógrafos. Muchas me dicen que algún día quieren ser como yo a lo cual simplemente respondo con una falsa sonrisa ¿Ser como yo? Si realmente supieran lo que es ser como yo no ni siquiera lo pensarían._

_Un joven vistiendo un correcto traje en el que se distingue el grabado distintivo del hotel, me abre la puerta y queda sin aliento cuando yo le agradezco, con un gesto indico a mis dos acompañantes de rigor que aguarden por mi y ellos se cuadran en la entrada esperando a que yo les requiera de nuevo. Entro en el salón que hasta el mínimo rincón desborda un lujo soberbio y el sonido de aplausos y exclamaciones inunda todo el lugar, yo agradezco con cordialidad mientras avanzo y saludo a la gente, puedo ver como los hombres me miran con fervor, puedo detectar claramente el deseo reflejado en las pupilas de algunos y prefiero evitar a toda costa el contacto con ellos._

_Se muy bien que me desean, que con la mirada desnudan mi cuerpo en el que ahora se ciñe un vestido plateado de larga cola y escote vistoso. Pueden ver cuanto quieran, no me desagrada, estoy acostumbrada a que me miren todo el tiempo, sea con admiración o lujuria, nunca llegué a pensar que yo sería el objeto de deseo de tantos hombres ,¿Qué pensaría Lita Kino ahora que puedo tener a cuanto hombre quiero a mis pies y ella que no encontraba al chico ideal por mas que lo buscaba? ¿le habrá encontrado? No, lo se, pero lo que sí se muy bien que en la mente de los hombres solo hay una cosa: placer ¿Y es que acaso el hombre no busca otra cosa en una mujer? Por mucho tiempo quise creer que no todos los hombres eran iguales, pero no puedes pedir al sol mas sol, o menos lluvia cuando llueve, así que desear encontrar un hombre que no intente llevarte a la cama a la primera oportunidad es igual._

_Deben estar pensado que soy la persona mas fría en insensible que existe en el mundo, que soy materialista y superficial, quizás una maldita arpía sin sentimientos. No los culpo, es la realidad, así soy, en esto me he convertido, pero no siempre fue asi._

_¿Creen que para alguien como yo el amor y la amistad existen? Pues la respuesta es no…pero antes de juzgarme sepan la razón_

_¿Amistad?_

_Pues sí, la conocí, como ya mencioné hubo en mi vida gente a quienes consideraba mis amigas y yo juraba que eran las mejores del mundo, hubiese dado mi vida por ellas y si me hubiesen preguntado si ellas harían lo mismo por mí habría respondido que si, sin vacilar. _

_Pero la verdad fue otra, aquellas a quienes consideré mis amigas me dieron la espalda cuando mas las necesité y cierto día salieron de mi vida y no las volví a ver jamás._

_Las busqué, desesperadamente, por todas partes pero cada una tomó un camino distinto y yo tuve que buscar el mío._

_Las extrañé y por noches enteras llore recordando los momentos felices que pasamos, pero pronto dejaron de ser felices para mi, solo quedaron en eso, momentos…recuerdos que fueron sepultados el día en que madure._

_¿Amor?_

_Sí, amé, como nunca creí que llegaría amar a nadie, me entregué en cuerpo y alma a él. Lo amé con todo mi corazón, hasta la mas pequeña partícula de mi ser, como si fuese el motor de mi vida, la ilusión de cada amanecer y el dulce sueño de cada anochecer._

_Amé con todas mis potencias y con todo mi ser, cada latido de mi corazón era solo por el_

_¿su nombre?...aun lo recuerdo, pero yo no me duele como antes… Darien…Darien Chiba_

_Y si, para mi fue el amor de mi vida, el hombre ideal, con quien tenia tantos sueños e ilusiones, con quien creía uniría mi vida para siempre y vivir como infantilmente pensaba, mi propio cuento de hadas._

_Que lejanos parecen aquellos días, en los que mi vida aunque no tenía los lujos y fama que tengo ahora, me sentía feliz…inmensamente feliz, solo por tenerlo a el a mi lado._

_Creía que vivía un sueño, pero como todo sueño uno tiene que despertar y ver la realidad…así fue como todo terminó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…_

_Cierto día el se fue, prometió que regresaría por mí. Tras entregarme aquel anillo y sellar nuestra promesa con un beso partió y nunca mas volví a saber de el._

_Las semanas se volvieron meses, y los meses años…nada…._

_Pase cada noche en vela pegada al teléfono aferrándome a su fotografía y a sus recuerdos_

_Desesperadamente trate de localizarlo pero nunca devolvió mis llamadas_

_Cientos de cartas que escribí que jamás respondió_

_Y miles de lágrimas que derramé en vano, pues eso no hizo más que incrementar mi dolor._

_Mis labios anhelaban sus besos como el sediento anhela el agua_

_Mis brazos ansiaban por estrechar su cuerpo para mitigar el frío que sentía al no tenerlo junto a mi_

_Y mi alma gritaba mientras sufría lentamente en agonía por su abandono penando en el vacío que él dejó en mí._

_Fue así como el amor se convirtió en dolor, un dolor con el que viví día con día hasta que llegó el momento en que no pude soportarlo más._

_Y así, dejando atrás el pasado y los recuerdos junto a el anillo que el me diera antes de su partida, decidí recuperar mi vida, porque no tiene sentido dejarse morir por quien solo me hizo sufrir._

_La tristeza se convirtió en coraje, y el coraje se convirtió en fuerza, la fuerza que me impulsó a salir adelante y llegar hasta donde ahora estoy, dejando atrás todo ese dolor, dejando atrás todo, recuerdos, ilusiones, sueños...mi inocencia que no fue mas que mi peor defecto._

_Dicen que no hay lugar en este mundo para la inocencia y es cierto, lo he vivido en carne propia_

_Me volví insensible, fría e implacable, no dejé que de nuevo alguien pasara por encima de mi, en un principio mi único deseo era dejar de ser aquella niña insignificante y ser alguien cuyo nombre todo mundo conociera, llegar a lo mas alto que se puede…triunfar_

_¿Y porque?_

_Porque patéticamente, creía que con eso compensaba mi soledad, llenando el vacío que dejaron en mi aquellos que ame._

_Pero no, aun teniendo todo lo que uno puede desear, no tengo nada…_

_Aun cuando todo mundo grita mi nombre con emoción, es como si no dijesen nada_

_No es a mi a quien idolatran en realidad, es a Serenity Tsukino, la imagen que proyecto ante el mundo, la máscara de perfección que me he forzado a llevar para ocultar mi verdadero yo._

_Ahora soy yo quien mira por encima del hombro a los demás, la que humillara a quienes alguna vez lo hicieron conmigo si es que el destino vuelve a cruzarlos en mi camino y la que ha dejado de depender de los demás para brillar._

_Y la que dejó de creer en el amor y la amistad porque no dejaré que cosas semejantes me vuelvan a dañar jamás._

_¿Soy feliz?_

_¿Teniendo riqueza, fama y poder se alcanza la felicidad?_

_No_

_Pero hace mucho aprendí que la felicidad, si es que existe, no se hizo para mí._

_Y es así como vivo, así como soy, que muestro una cara al mundo y sonrío a todos cuanto me ven…a pesar de que este gritando en silencio._

**Notas del autor**

**Y bien, después de haber permanecido entre las sombras por meses, finalmente doy señales de vida y como bien dije, reiniciando desde cero, pero espero contar con el apoyo de quienes me conocen y de los maravillosos lectores de este increíble fandom. Como bien saben muchos, por un error de la página mis dos fics anteriores se borraron, por tal motivo fue que por meses no había escrito nada, la depresión que me dio por haber perdido mis historias y mis reviews fue demasiada.**

**Pero aquí estamos de regreso y doy gracias a todos aquellos que me han apoyado, escuchaba una canción y la idea surgió, pero no como song-fic sino con este ¿one-shot? No lo se, creo que puede dar para mas, pero díganme su opinión. Espero les guste, es primera vez que narro en primera persona y que uso una trama diferente a las que están acostumbrados a leer hechas por mi.**

**Finalmente quiero dedicar este capitulo a todos mis amigos que han estado conmigo, ellos saben perfectamente quienes son y cuando lean esto aquí publicado saben que es gracias a ellos, porque ayudan a que mi imaginación alcance nuevos horizontes.**

**Nos estamos leyendo y un fuerte abrazo y muchos saludos a todos los lectores que me han seguido desde mis inicios y a quienes aun no me conocen, aquí tienen mi carta de presentación.**

**Finalmente anuncio, por este medio a los seguidores de Hime Zen, que el esperado estreno será el día viernes 17 de julio de este año, finalmente la espera ha llegado a su fin. Leonor de Eboli y yo hemos trabajado para que la segunda parte sea de su completo agrado, les hago una atenta invitación para que esperen la publicación de Hime Zen: Preludio a una nueva era, esta semana.**

**¡Un saludo a todos Greenboy esta de regreso!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tras el maquillaje**

El ventanal se hallaba abierto por lo que la suave brisa hacia ondear las finas cortinas que colgaban de el. El interior de la lujosa habitación estaba decorado con el mas exquisito gusto, el suelo alfombrado en color blanco combinaba con las paredes claras de paneles dorados, el candelabro en lo alto del techo brillaba con una luz blanca por lo que la recamara estaba iluminada por una tenue luz platinada. Sobre la cama de doseles de seda reposaba un magnifico vestido negro de diseñador, impecable como si esperara por ser usado. Las puertas del baño se abren y Serenity Tsukino entra en su recamara caminando con el porte que la caracterizaba, mira de reojo el vestido que usara esa noche y sin darle mayor importancia se sienta en su magnifico tocador repleto con un centenar de cosméticos alineados en perfecto orden. Se quita la toalla que cubría su cabeza y su larga cabellera cae como una cascada dorada por su espalda, mira fijamente su propio reflejo en el espejo, su rostro al natural, las mejillas sonrosadas y los penetrantes ojos azules, sin apartar la vista de su propia imagen toma un cepillo y comienza a peinar sus cabellos.

_-Desde que me convertí en una figura pública he aprendido que vivo en un mundo donde la imagen y la apariencia lo son todo, en mi caso se espera de mi que esté impecable las veinticuatro horas del día, incluso para dormir, como si fuese un maniquí._

_Mi tocador mas bien parece el escaparate de una tienda de cosméticos, un lujo que no cualquiera se puede dar, tratamientos y cremas de renombrada marca, labiales y barnices en todos los colores y tonos habidos y por haber, perfumes costosos y complementos, incluso las brochas de maquillaje están laminadas en oro y solo con lo que vale una de ellas una persona podría comer tres veces al día toda una semana. Algunos pensarán que esto es un gasto innecesario y además extravagante, incluso ridículo, pero para mantener mi imagen nada es suficiente._

_Y pensar que hacia algunos años no era capaz de combinar correctamente el color del labial con el de la sombra de ojos, no le daba gran importancia al maquillaje e incluso salía a la calle con el rostro al natural así como lo tengo ahora, pero antes no era nadie, era solo una chiquilla que creía que el mundo era color de rosa, solían gustarme los colores, todos y cada uno de ellos, miraba la vida con ojos muy distintos. _

_Y ahora mi vida esta rodeada de los colores que una mujer mas puede desear y que la harían inmensamente feliz; los diversos tonos y matices del maquillaje que la gente admira cuando me ve, el brillante dorado de las joyas mas bellas, el de las hermosas telas de los vestidos que uso, el pigmento de las rosas que recibo día a día, el de mi rostro plasmado en cientos de fotografías que todo el mundo ve, el rojo de una alfombra cuando camino sobre ella mientras el público me aplaude exclamando elogios de admiración e incluso ver mi nombre en lo mas alto, en los anuncios publicitarios, rodeado del intenso azul del cielo. Pero es como si no viera nada, como si todo lo que me rodea fuera vacío, frío y gris._

Habiendo arreglado su cabello en su habitual peinado, toma una brocha delgada llenándola con el color del polvo facial y comienza a deslizarla por su rostro avivando el color de sus mejillas.

-_Y es aquí donde comienzo a preparar la mascara que diario muestro a todos los que me ven, un rostro hermoso y perfecto, mis mejillas encendidas por el rubor, los labios pintados y los ojos delineados, enmarcados por varias sombras con lo cual puedo lograr que con una simple mirada cualquier hombre contenga la respiración en cuanto me ve. Un rostro que sonríe aunque no lo sienta en realidad, una imagen que arranca ovaciones y elogios por doquier, el rostro de la fama, de la riqueza, el deseo y el poder, quizás un rostro que muestre una frívola felicidad, efímera e inexistente, pero nunca mas el rostro de aquella niña insegura que salía a la calle sin maquillaje._

Habiendo terminado de colocar el rubor, toma un lápiz labial de un intenso rojo que desliza uniformemente sobre sus labios

-_Alguna vez estos labios besaron con verdadero amor, con la pueril inocencia del primer enamoramiento, es ya lejano el recuerdo de la sensación que sentía cada vez que mis labios y los de Darien se fundían en un tierno beso, sentía como si el mundo se detuviese en ese mismo instante._

_Las adolescentes siempre sueñan con la llegada del primer beso y yo también soñé y desee ese mágico momento y cuando lo viví me sentí la mas feliz de todo el mundo, pero hace mucho que esa magia se extinguió, los besos que ahora doy son carentes de todo sentimiento, fríos y ficticios, solo como parte del libreto que sigo al pie de la letra. Desde que me inicié en el mundo de la actuación he tenido que besar a infinidad de hombres, todos muy apuestos y famosos, miles de mujeres morirían por recibir siquiera un roce de sus labios en los suyos, matarían por estar en mi lugar y sin embargo yo no siento nada cuando sus labios se posan sobre los míos._

_¿Cuándo fue que me volví tan fría e insensible? ¿Como si en lugar de una mujer de carne y hueso fuese una muñeca de porcelana, bella por fuera pero vacía por dentro?_

_Quizás fue en el momento en que tuve que aprender a vivir sola, a salir adelante sin el apoyo de los demás, a crecer y madurar encarando al mundo que para alguien débil no es mas que pura hostilidad._

_Recuerdo que mi madre siempre me dijo que su sueño era verme feliz y también recuerdo a mi padre diciéndome princesa cariñosamente, como los extraño a ambos son el único recuerdo bello que tengo de mi vida pasada, si ellos estuviesen conmigo ahora quizás mi vida fuera diferente. ¿Por qué el destino se empeño en arrebatarme a todos aquellos que amé?_

_Un accidente terminó con la vida de mis padres y la de mi pequeño hermano, así con la rapidez con la que se extingue la flama de una vela si el viento sopla cerca de ella. Se fueron….y quedé sola, sola en este mundo que me había dado las espalda desde aquel momento._

_La lluvia caía torrencialmente aquella tarde en que enterré a mi familia, sola y sin nadie a mi lado mas que las personas que arrojaban la tierra en los ataúdes y unos cuantos mas que se hallaban en el cementerio, que como yo habían perdido a un ser querido y se acercaron a darme el pésame por cortesía._

_Pero yo era ajena a todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, no me importaba que la lluvia estuviese cayendo sobre mi, uniéndose a las lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos, ahí, con las rodillas en el suelo mojado y mis puños aferrándose a la tierra, sentí como la niña en mi moría lentamente._

_Me hallaba sola y sabía que sola debía salir adelante si no quería dejarme arrastrar por el vacío que era mi vida._

_Ahí, frente a la tumba de mis padres y mi hermano, juré que jamás volvería a derramar una lágrima mas, juré que dejaría de ser débil y cobarde, enfrentaría a la misma vida que se había empeñado en destruirme poco a poco, al mundo entero si era necesario, pero llorar y sufrir…No…ya no mas…porque ya había sido suficiente, ya no tenía mas lagrimas que derramar y me había cansado de permitirme a mi misma derrumbarme con cada tropiezo, era momento de salir del pozo sin fondo en el que me hallaba y no regresaría jamás._

_Ese día a mis dieciséis años de edad, sepulté a mi familia y con ellos a mi antiguo yo, de alguna forma ese día mi corazón murió…puesto que tanto dolor se había encargado de desgarrarlo hasta que cada latido se convirtiera en una dolorosa agonía y me obligué a mi misma a ponerle un alto a mi propio sufrimiento._

Su rostro perfectamente maquillado ahora le devuelve la mirada en el reflejo, ella se quita la bata dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo, de tersa y blanca piel, como si fuese esculpido en el mármol mas fino por las manos de un artista, toma el vestido negro de su cama y se lo pone, la fina tela cae majestuosamente en varios pliegues sobre su talle, ciñéndose a su cuerpo perfecto. Sin duda alguna era un vestido que solo una mujer como ella podía lucir en forma tan soberbia y magnifica, el corazón de cualquier hombre se turbaría al tener enfrente a esta mujer sublime. Se calza con unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja y toma un frasco de perfume del tocador que rocía por su cuello y escote, finaliza complementando su arreglo tomando de uno de los cajones un estuche que contiene una brillante gargantilla de diamantes que sin duda alguna era digna de una reina.

_-Esta es la imagen de una artista, de la mujer que puede ser el sueño de cualquiera, el reflejo de lo que es inalcanzable para muchos - _ piensa ella observando su imponente reflejo en el espejo

_Serenity Tsukino es eso, belleza, elegancia y perfección, el rostro de la fama y el glamur_

_Puesto que la que fui alguna vez en esta vida, desapareció hace muchos años tras esta mascara maquillada de labios pintados y que en ese momento vivió, únicamente para no dejarse morir._

**Notas del Autor**

**Debo agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron de inmediato apenas subí el primer capitulo, sus palabras me animaron mucho y la inspiración se puso a todo lo que da motivo por el cual tenemos en estos momentos otro capitulo.**

**Honestamente, no tengo pensado que esta sea una historia larga, quizás un mini fic, aclarando las situaciones del pasado, tampoco prometo actualizaciones regulares porque tengo aun trabajo en Hime Zen, pero tratare de darles gusto lo mas que pueda y consentirlos ya que los he tenido muy abandonados, se que quieren saber que fue de las chicas y Darien, se que muchos piensan que ellos no serian capaces de abandonar a Serena así, pero recuerden este es un universo alterno y todo puede pasar, la idea ya se condensa en mi mente y pronto sus dudas se aclararan, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tras el libreto**

En el balcón de una imponente mansión, un atractivo hombre vestido con un elegante traje negro contempla el cielo nocturno que se alza como un manto estrellado sobre el, miraba absorto la blanca luna que brillaba con intensidad mientras bebe una copa de licor, en eso el sonido de unos pasos le hace volver la mirada y se encuentra en el dintel de la puerta a la hermosísima mujer rubia vistiendo un delicado vestido blanco que lo mira con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-¡Llegaste! – Exclama emocionado como si no pudiera dar crédito que fuese posible que ella estuviese ahí, pero ella no dice nada, se limita a mirarlo fijamente con aquellos ojos lacerantes - ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname! – implora él dejando la copa a un lado y acercándose a ella que lo mira con una frialdad evidente plasmada en cada una de sus facciones - ¡Fuí un imbécil! ¡Un estúpido!

-Solo actuaste igual que todos los hombres – dice ella con desprecio fulminando con su mirada al hombre que suplica

-¡Perdóname! ¡Jamás quise lastimarte!

-¿Lastimarme? – Espeta ella con ironía mientras su rostro se crispa de rabia - ¿A eso llamas el haberme traicionado? – estalla ella asestando una sonora cachetada en el rostro del hombre que se vuelve con la mejilla derecha enrojecida – ¿Al haber pisoteado el amor que yo te daba, metiendo a otra en tu cama? – una nueva cachetada suena ahora en su mejilla izquierda – Si de algo estoy agradecida, es el haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de la basura que eres antes de haberme casado contigo.

………

_Para interpretar un papel, es necesario sentir al personaje para poder transmitir la emoción correcta y lograr que cualquier escena sea creíble aunque sea solo ficción._

_Comencé en el mundo de la actuación hace tres años, desde que un agente me observó en un desfile de modas y creyó que yo tenia potencial, me ofreció la oportunidad de hacer una audición e inmediatamente me dieron el papel, desde entonces he protagonizado varias películas, siempre las cuales han tenido las mejores criticas y han ayudado a que mi nombre se conozca a nivel internacional._

………

-Merezco todo lo que me dices – habla el sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por defenderse – Fui débil, me deje llevar ¡Pero entiéndeme! ¡Nunca significó nada para mí!

-¡Pero para mí si! –grita ella con furia- ¡Porque me entregué a ti porque te amaba, porque creí que contigo sería feliz! ¡Porque me juraste amor aquí mismo en este maldito balcón! ¡Fuí una estúpida en creer que eras diferente, en creer en tu supuesto amor!

-¡Yo te amo! – grita él desesperado, la fémina solo soltó una gélida carcajada que hizo que se le helara la sangre

-¿Qué sabes tu del amor? ¿Cómo puedes tener el cinismo de decirme en mi cara que me amas cuando yo misma te encontré en otros brazos? – replica ella dando una bofetada terrible que revienta el labio del joven.

-¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname! ¡Hare lo que quieras! ¡Lo que sea! – suplica el cayendo de rodillas ante ella, quien lo mira con la misma frialdad

-Así es como te quiero ver – espeta ella – ¡Arrastrándote! ¡Suplicándome! ¡Porque no me voy a negar el lujo de humillarte como el miserable que eres!

-No me importa, no me importa nada – exclama él – Solo quiero que me des una nueva oportunidad – ella se limita a mirarlo fijamente y por varios segundos su rostro es totalmente inexpresivo

- ¿Me amas? – cuestiona ella finalmente desconcertando al joven

-¡Sabes que sí! ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti! ¡Lo que fuera! – lanza el desesperado, la mujer lo mira con aquellos ojos terribles como si lo estuviese evaluando - ¡Lo que sea! – sin dejar de verlo ella extrae un celular de su bolso y marcando un número se lo lleva a su oído, por el auricular se escucha que le responden.

-¡Tráela! – ordena con su fría voz y sin decir nada mas cuelga y vuelve a guardar el celular, el hombre la mira desconcertado hasta que unos pasos se escuchan al igual que los fuertes sollozos de una mujer, en eso aparece en el balcón un hombre alto y fornido que lleva a rastras a una chica amarrada y amordazada que llora desesperadamente intentando liberarse.

…….

_La actuación es un arte que consiste en descubrir al personaje a representar, para poder lograrlo hay que hacer __una interiorización para conocer el principio de dicho personaje y traerlo desde lo más profundo y transformarlo, hacerse uno con él, darle la fuerza y el carácter para su desenvolvimiento._

_Las acciones que realizamos al momento de actuar, deben siempre estar cargadas de una intención que permita que el observador se estimule y logre recibir el mensaje en su totalidad. Crear la atmosfera adecuada, jugar con los recursos que tenemos y hacer que el espectador se sumerja en este mundo ficticio donde todo puede suceder._

………_._

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es esto? – se horroriza él ante semejante espectáculo

-Si de verdad me amas y harías cualquier cosa por mí – se acerca la rubia hablando con voz peligrosamente suave- Si de verdad quieres que crea que estas arrepentido por haberme traicionado con esta maldita perra que se decía llamar mi amiga y te envolvió en sus redes, entonces tienes que demostrádmelo corrigiendo tu error – y sacando de su bolso una pistola se la ofrece

-¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! – aterrorizado el hombre se hace hacia atrás

-No te lo volveré a repetir – amenaza ella extendiendo el arma – O me demuestras que en verdad me amas eliminando la basura que se interpuso en nuestro amor o te olvidas de que alguna vez existí en tu vida.

-¡Me estas pidiendo que cometa un asesinato! – grita él incrédulo, ella se acerca y sin que lo espere lo besa en los labios apasionadamente, el al principio no sabe como reaccionar, pero al sentir como aquellos labios devoran los suyos corresponde con la misma intensidad, intoxicantes y adictivos, que parecieran tener un extraño control sobre él, ella desliza sus manos por su cabello y el la estrecha entre sus vigorosos brazos.

-¿Realmente estás dispuesto a perderme? – susurra ella mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos hipnóticos y poniendo el arma en sus manos – Nos iremos juntos, lejos, muy lejos de aquí, seremos tu y yo solamente, pero antes de empezar una nueva vida…tienes que demostrarme que por mi eres capaz de ir al mismo infierno si te lo pido.

El la mira petrificado, el arma tiembla entre sus manos y el corazón le late con violencia terrible, mira a la chica amordazada en el suelo que llora y lanza gritos ahogados, que lo ve con mirada suplicante.

……

_Siempre que tengo que realizar este tipo de escenas, trato de canalizar mis emociones, cuando mi personaje requiere la fuerza y el coraje como en este momento, simplemente recuerdo el dolor y la rabia que sentí cuando me hallaba sola y desprotegida, cuando nadie me ayudó cuando mas lo necesité, es como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo y la escena sale a la perfección, porque la ira y fuerza que siento, es real._

…………

-Ella lo merece – susurra la rubia a su oído – Intento separarnos, destruir nuestro amor…te usó para dañarme… ¿Acaso permitirás que se salga con la suya?...Porque por salvar su vida es que estás apunto de perderme nuevamente…pero esta vez será para siempre

Como si no tuviese dominio de si mismo, el toma el arma con su mano y apunta tembloroso a la prisionera que se agita desesperadamente con ojos desorbitados de terror.

-No lo pienses querido…solo hazlo…por mí – le dice ella – Y estaremos juntos…para siempre

Sin pensarlo jala el gatillo y el sonido del disparo resuena en el lugar, el piso se tiñe de rojo con la sangre que brota del cuerpo de la mujer inerte, cuyos ojos abiertos aun mantienen la expresión de pánico que tenía hacia unos instantes, el hombre horrorizado mira el cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue su amante y comprende lo que acaba de hacer al percatarse de que aun tiene la pistola en su mano.

-¿Qué es lo que hice? – balbucea el hombre cayendo de rodillas soltando el arma

-Todo esa bien amor…todo terminó ya – dice la rubia inclinándose a su lado rodeándolo con sus brazos

-¡La maté! ¡La maté! – repite el fuera de sí sin apartar los ojos del cadáver

-Así es querido…la mataste – sin que él se percate toma el arma del suelo con su mano derecha en la que luce un guante blanco - de la misma forma en que mataste el amor que yo sentía por tí y ahora que haz remediado tu error es tu turno de pagar…

Un nuevo disparo se escucha en el balcón

-¡CORTE Y QUEDA!

El aplauso es ensordecedor en el set de grabación, los asistentes se apresuran a quitarle la mordaza y las cuerdas a la actriz que sonríe emocionada, el actor de traje blanco se levanta del suelo y se quita el saco manchado de sangre falsa y aplaude igual con emoción.

-¡Serenity querida! ¡Estuviste maravillosa! – Felicita el Director a la rubia que aun sostenía la pistola en sus manos - ¡Que talento! ¡Que entrega! ¡Me tenias impactado desde mi asiento! ¡Hasta yo creí que era real!

-Agradezco sus palabras – cortésmente la joven – Si me disculpa estaré en mi camerino, necesito descansar un poco

-¡Por supuesto cariño! ¡Por supuesto! – Asiente el emocionado director - ¡Está película será un éxito y todo gracias a ti! ¡Un aplauso para nuestra maravillosa actriz! – pide el hombre y todos en el set aplauden con emoción y lanzan gritos y vítores que la mujer agradece sonriente mientras avanza hacia su camerino.

-¡Es magnifica! ¡Realmente es toda una celebridad! – exclama el camarógrafo viéndola pasar

-¡Y es tan hermosa! – agrega la maquillista con admiración

-Su actuación parecía tan real, esa mirada me hizo temblar de miedo – comenta otro de los ayudantes del set y todos asienten mientras la bella actriz desaparece tras la puerta de su camerino

Ya en el interior, Serenity se deja caer sobre el sofá agotada masajeando sus sienes con las manos.

_-Una vez que todas las escenas han sido grabadas, se hacen los ajustes necesarios para que quede el resultado final y dentro de unos meses estará siendo proyectada en miles de pantallas alrededor del mundo, el público desde su asiento mirará impactado la escenas y seguramente al final los comentarios no se harán esperar._

_¿Qué pensaría Darien si llega a ver esta película?_

_Seguramente el jamás hubiese imaginado que yo algún día podría llegar a la pantalla grande así como yo nunca hubiese pensado siquiera que el me abandonaría._

_¿Se sorprendería de ver que la niña que solía sonreírle y verlo con ojos llenos de ilusión ahora es capaz de encarnar a una mujer fría, capaz de mirar con un odio que hace temblar aunque solo sea actuado?_

_Quizás, pero es probable que el no llegué a saber que muchas veces el odio y rencor que reflejo en mi mirada es en gran parte gracias a él. A él que igual alguna vez me juró amor eterno y me prometió una vida llena de felicidad a su lado._

_¡Que bien supo hacer su papel! ¡Porque le creí! ¡Creí en su supuesto amor, en sus besos y todas sus promesas! ¡En todas las veces que me decía te amo ¡Cada noche que me entregué a él, creyendo que hacía el amor cuando él solo obtenía de mi placer! ¡Solo para que un día partiera! ¡Todo terminó cuando el se fué!_

_Fue entonces que lo odié con la misma fuerza que lo amé, me obligué a sanar las heridas de mi corazón en el cual había escrito su nombre a rasguños. No volví a amar, no volví a sentir, solo me tenía a mi misma._

_Han sido muchas las veces que un hombre me ha declarado su amor y simplemente sonrío irónicamente. ¿Amor? ¿Realmente existe el amor? ¿Por qué no mejor dicen que quieren llevarme a la cama en lugar de usar semejante parafernalia? ¡Como si alguno de esos hombres que han llevado a cuanta mujer quieren a su cama pueda saber si quiera lo que es el amor!_

_Las mujeres sabemos amar, sabemos entregar nuestro corazón, pero los hombres solo saben tomar y pisotear nuestra ilusión. _

_Y así como se vive el amor en esta vida, que no siempre tiene un final feliz, no siempre puedes tener al príncipe azul por mas que lo ames, esa es la realidad._

_Podrás vivir un amor de ensueño, pero tarde o temprano este siempre terminará._

_Quizás eso es lo que mas se me reconoce en mi trabajo como actriz, que logro manifestar una fuerza y energía que muy pocos logran transmitir, pero para mi es como un desahogo, logro sacar toda la frustración y resentimiento que tengo guardado en mi interior, porque muchas veces las lágrimas que lloro en una escena son un sombra de las que alguna vez lloré con verdadero sufrimiento, el dolor y la rabia expresados en mis palabras son ecos lejanos de los gritos desesperados que alguna vez clamé y que nunca nadie escuchó, la fuerza y el coraje con la que impongo mi presencia es la misma con la que tuve que luchar todos los días para no darme por vencida aun y cuando debo manifestar odio…simplemente debo recordar lo mucho que odié el haber sido tan débil como para dejar que alguien en verdad destrozara mi corazón alguna vez._

_¿Si volviera a tener a Darien frente a frente, tendría el valor de matarlo por todo el sufrimiento al que me condenó a vivir con su traición? ¿Tendría la misma sangre fría de mi personaje para vengar de semejante manera todo el dolor que me hizo pasar?_

_Quizás no porque lo contrario al amor no es el odio sino la indiferencia, odiarlo significa que de alguna forma el aún sigue presente en mí, lo mas seguro es que si alguna vez vuelvo a tener a ese hombre frente a mí no me importaría, puesto que hace mucho su recuerdo dejó de afectarme_

_Por algo pasan las cosas, siempre hay una razón, porque si algo he aprendido es que la realidad siempre es mucho más terrible que la ficción._

**Notas del autor**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de esta historia que se desarrolla en el mundo del espectáculo, la fama, el glamur y el poder, donde no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen, muchas veces todo puede ser una pantalla, como lo es una actuación.**

**Me gustó mucho la idea de intercalar las emociones y pensamientos de nuestra protagonista al momento de actuar, para darles una idea de cómo ha logrado salir adelante, desahogando su dolor al momento de expresarlo, para todos ella es una excelente actriz, pero nadie (salvo ustedes) tiene la mas mínima idea de que los sentimientos a flor de piel que logra expresar son reales, un reflejo de lo que ella vivió.**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y el siguiente será desde la perspectiva de Darien, al fin sabrán que fue de el**

**¡Saludos y nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
